


Sexy Devil

by QianLan



Series: Halloween Treats [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Minor Jessika Pava/Rey, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 13:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12533076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QianLan/pseuds/QianLan
Summary: Rey makes a bet with Finn that his “Sexy Devil” costume will finally get Poe to ask Finn out.Finn doesn’t think it will work, but he also doesn’t count on Poe going speechless when Poe sees him.





	Sexy Devil

**Author's Note:**

> cw: for suggestive costumes and the resulting biological reaction to seeing your crush in said costume

 

 

 

Finn stood in front of the mirror and let out a whimper.  He called out, “Rey, I will literally wear anything else, but please don’t make me wear this.”

 

He could hear her jog to his bedroom door.  “Why?”

 

“Why?”  _She can’t be serious_.  “Really?  It’s…”  He closed his eyes, feeling himself blush.  “Oh, just come in and look.”

 

Rey opened the door and Finn opened his eyes to see that hers were wide and she had her hand up in front of her mouth, hiding her giggles.

 

“See!  That’s why I can’t wear this!”  Finn moved his hands in front of his chest.

 

Rey lifted an eyebrow.  “I don’t know what you’re talking about.  I think you’re the epitome of a sexy devil.”

 

Finn groaned.  “Devil, Rey.  I was supposed to be a devil!  No sexy.  Just devil.”

 

“Oh,” Rey said, in a way too innocent tone.  “I must’ve misheard you.”

 

Finn closed his eyes.  _She’s up to something_.  He sighed and looked back into the mirror.  He was wearing red spandex bicycle shorts, a short red cape, and devil horns.  And nothing else.  “Rey, I’m gonna get arrested for indecent exposure.”

 

Rey laughed.  “No, you’re not.  But,” she said, walking over to stand next to Finn, adjusting her angel’s halo in the mirror, “I’m guessing this costume might get Poe’s attention.”  Finn made a noise at that and Rey nodded.  “I’m guessing that if you wear this, he’ll be your boyfriend by the end of the night.”

 

Finn studied himself in the mirror and raised an eyebrow, really examining himself.  _Not bad_ , he admitted, _and maybe, just maybe…_ He shook his head.  _No._   “Rey, for the millionth time, he’s not interested in me.”

 

Rey rolled her eyes and started to storm out.  She then stopped.  “Wanna make a bet?”

 

“Bet?”

 

“Yeah,” she said.  “You wear that tonight,” Finn groaned, “and if Poe doesn’t hit on you, I will do the dishes for a month.”

 

“Two months,” Finn countered.

 

“Fine.  Two months,” she said.  “But if he does hit on you, then you have to quit your job.”

 

“Are you insane?”

 

Rey shook her head.  “You hate it at First Order, and I’m pretty sure that Luke would hire you in an instant if you’d just ask.”

 

“Peanut,” Finn started. 

 

“Nope.  You either take the bet or you don’t.”  She crossed her arms.

 

Finn looked at himself in the mirror.  _Well, either way, I win._   “Fine.”  He adjusted his cape.  “But next year, I’m picking out the costumes.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Rey and Finn showed up at Jess’ an hour later, and when Karé answered the door, Finn nearly lost his nerve.  Karé smiled.  “Angel and Devil.  Cute.”  Then, she looked Finn up and down and muttered, “Poe is a goner.”

 

“What,” Finn asked.

 

“Nothing,” Karé said.  “Come in!  Everyone is in the back.”

 

Rey grabbed Finn’s arm, dragging him forward, and he could hear Karé whistle as he passed. 

 

“Kare!”  He blushed.

 

“Ignore her,” Rey said as they entered Jess’ living room.  “Hey everybody,” Rey called out.

 

The large group started saying hello and then, as Finn came to stand next to her, there was a wolf whistle from somewhere in the back.

 

“Woah, Finn,” came another voice.

 

Finn started to back up and Rey’s grip on him was suddenly like a vise.

 

Jess came up, a drink in each hand.  “Angel and devil.  I like it.”  She winked at Rey.

 

Rey smiled, taking one of the drinks.  “And very nice Princess Leia,” Rey said, stopping to appreciate Jess in a gold bikini. 

 

“I thought about doing the white dress, but,” her eyes flicked up at Rey, “I thought this might be more appreciated?”

 

It took Rey a moment to respond.  “Oh, it’s appreciated.  Very appreciated.”

 

Finn groaned.  “Oh, please.  Do I really need to be here for this?”

 

Jess shoved the other drink at him.  “No, you don’t.”  She nodded to the back room.  “Poe, Snap, and Yolo are back there playing Mario Kart.”

 

Finn nodded, taking a sip and nearly gagging.  “What’s in this, Pava?”

 

“You don’t want to know.”  She took Rey’s arm and drug her to what was serving as the dance floor.

 

Rey leaned in.  “So, _Leia_ , did you live up to your end of the bargain?”

 

Jess nodded, wrapping her arms around Angel-Rey’s waist and swaying to the music.  “He’s old-timey Robin Hood, so a tunic and really tight green tights.”

 

Rey lifted an eyebrow.

 

“I’m talking way too tight.  Nothing left to the imagination,” Jess said giggling.

 

Karé danced by.  “Okay, Rey, how in the hell did you talk Finn into that costume?”

 

Rey blushed.  “I might have told him I’d buy him a devil suit and then I sprang _that_ on him an hour ago.”

 

“Kriff,” Iolo said, leaning in.  “Poor guy!”

 

“Did you see what Jess did to Poe,” Karé asked.

 

Iolo started giggling.  “Yeah, well, that was just funny.”

 

Karé shook her head.  “You guys are the worst!”

 

Iolo said, “Just letting our two pining friends show off their assets, Kun.”

 

“We’re sick of the heart-eyes,” Rey added.

 

“So we thought we’d give them a nudge,” Jess said with a wink.

 

“Nudge,” Karé said.  “You practically threw them both off the side of a cliff.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn wandered to the back room. He stood in the doorway watching for a moment before Snap turned and spotted him.  “Holy kriff,” Snap said.

 

Poe and Yolo turned to see what was going on.  Yolo started laughing.  Poe dropped his controller.

 

Yolo recovered first.  “What in the kriff are you wearing, Finn?”

 

“It was Rey’s idea,” Finn said, trying to cover his chest and nearly spilling his drink all over himself.  “She’s an angel and I’m a…sexy devil?”

 

Snap shook his head, pulled out his phone, and clicked a picture.

 

“Snap,” Finn said, stepping forward.

 

Snap laughed, backing away, furiously pressing buttons.  “Don’t worry, Finn.  You’ll love being internet famous.”

 

“Snap, I swear I will…”  Finn looked over to Poe, who was still sitting in the same place, his mouth open, his eyes wide.  “Poe, you okay?”

 

Poe blinked and moved his mouth, but nothing happened.

 

Snap doubled over laughing.  “Okay, that is priceless!”

 

“Am I missing something,” Yolo asked.

 

“Yeah,” Snap said.  He grabbed Yolo’s shoulder.  “Come with me, and I’ll explain.”  He drug Yolo out of the room.

 

Finn walked over to Poe.  “Poe?”

 

Poe closed his eyes.  “Uh,” he licked his lips, whispering, “that’s quite a costume, buddy.”

 

Finn smiled.  “You think so?”  He slowly turned to give Poe the 360-degree view.  “You don’t think it’s a bit too revealing?”

 

“Uhhhhhhhh…”  Poe’s face went bright red.  “No.”  His voice was unnaturally high.  “Not at all.”

 

Finn laughed and sat down next to him.  “You sure you’re okay, man?”

 

Poe nodded, trying not to look at Finn.  “Yeah.  Great.  Fantastic.  Couldn’t be better.”

 

“Cause you’re acting strange.”

 

“Me?  Strange?  No.  I’m not strange.”  Poe shook his head.  “You’re strange.”

 

Finn laughed even harder.  “Okay, come on, Poe!  What’s up?”

 

Poe made a strangled noise and that’s when Finn noticed that Poe was wearing a Robin Hood costume—a really tight Robin Hood costume with form-fitting green tights that showed off every inch of his…

 

Currently both of Poe’s hands were covering his crotch.

 

Finn’s eyebrows shot up.  “OH!”  He turned, looking anywhere but at Poe.

 

“Kriff,” Poe whispered.

 

“Ummmm,” Finn started, trying not to look down, but he couldn’t help himself, and then he realized that he was starting to have a problem.  He put his drink down and immediately covered himself.

 

Poe bit his lip.  “You okay, buddy?”

 

“You?”

 

“I asked you first.”

 

“Yeah, well…”  Finn looked around.  “Is it hot in here?  I feel like it’s hot in here.”

 

“So kriffing hot,” Poe said.

 

“Why is it so hot in here,” Finn asked.

 

“I don’t know,” Poe said.  He closed his eyes and took a long breath.  “Seriously, buddy, what in the kriff are you wearing?”

 

“You don’t like it?”

  
Poe opened his eyes and turned to face Finn.  “I can’t tell if you’re being coy or serious.”

 

Finn smiled.  “Both?”

 

“You did this on purpose, right?  Snap told you about my crush and—”

 

“Crush?”

 

“Oh kriff,” Poe said, shifting and looking away. 

 

“Wait, Poe, crush?”

 

“Ummmm-hmmmm,” Poe said. 

 

“On me?”

 

“Yes,” Poe squeaked.

 

Finn smiled and leaned over close to Poe’s ear.  “Tell me about your crush.”

 

Poe whimpered.  “Seriously, buddy.”

 

Finn repeated, “Tell me about your crush, Poe, and I’ll tell you about mine.”

 

“Yours,” Poe said, turning to look at him.

 

“Yep.”

 

“On me?”

 

Finn nodded.

 

“Kriff,” Poe said.

 

Finn laughed.  “That’s all you have to say?”

 

“For about the next ten minutes, yeah.  I’ve got a… _situation_ here, Finn, and…”

 

“You aren’t the only one.”

 

“Yeah, but… Oh kriff, could this get any more awkward?”

 

“Everyone could be watching us,” Finn offered.

 

“True,” Poe said.

 

“I think I know how to make it less awkward,” Finn offered.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“And?”

 

“We make out on the couch for a while and then slip out the back door,” Finn said.

 

Poe laughed.  “I think that might make things worse.”

 

“Then how about sneak out the back door and go hide in the backseat of my car?”

 

Poe shivered.  “Buddy,” he said, his voice already wrecked.  “What are you trying to do to me?”

 

“I’m the devil, Poe. I’m trying to tempt you.”

 

“It’s working,” Poe said, taking Finn’s hand and starting for the door.  He looked out into the hall and then made a dash for Jess’ back door.  “I can’t believe I’m doing this.”

 

“This is nothing.  On Monday, I have to quit my job,” Finn said.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Long story,” Finn said.  “I’ll tell you over breakfast.”

 

“Kriff, Finn!”

 

The two of them laughed as they ran across Jess’ backyard and down the street.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> As always, I truly appreciate all comments and kudos.


End file.
